


All Creeped Out

by Lisa_Frank



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bugs Monsters and Skeletons Oh My, Creepy, Cute Moment, Dreams, Fluff, Halloween, Horror Elements, Horror Films, Leo is a good big bro, M/M, Nightmare, Raph is such a baby, Spooky, couple fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Frank/pseuds/Lisa_Frank
Summary: In the spirit of Halloween they decided to watch a horror film, one that terrifies Raphael to the bone. In the middle of the night Leo comforts his beloved brother. ⌘ [ Contains cute fluff and very spooky themes ]





	All Creeped Out

**⌘ All Creeped Out ⌘**

 

It was a crisp autumn night like any other. Thursday to be exact and due to the scheduling of the four ninja, Casey Jones and April O’Neil it meant that Thursday night also happened to be movie night. And just like any other autumn night the boys were in the Halloween spirit. It had been Donatello’s night and as expected he picked out a spooky classic no one other than April had seen: **_CREEPSHOW_**.

Raph and Leo had taken the couch and remained at the back of the group. April and Casey spooned on an oversized beanbag, Splinter was made comfortable in his usual armchair of choice and the younger turtle siblings had made a fort of blankets and large pillows to lay across on the ground. For the most part of but five minutes of the movie’s set up Raphael had crossed his arms in protest that he wasn’t going to get creeped out by no old horror movie. About 30 seconds after Mikey pressed play Raphael had scooted up close to his eldest brother obliviously. Truth be told as much as he loved horror movies he was the easiest of the lot to freak out. Blood and guts never got to him. Live long enough as a ninja and you’ll see your fair share of splattered intestines; but throw in the thrill of a psychotic killer, the supernatural, aliens descending from the heavens, shape shifting monsters, or in this case the harsh creepy melody of a cackling cloaked skeleton called “The Creep” narrating five gruesome tales, and Raphael was sleeping with the lights on. Fiction for him was far scarier than anything he’d faced in real life. The only imaginable thing more horrifying was a family member dying.

As the first story unfolded Raphael fell deep into the cinematic terror before him. Though Leo noted his jaw was clenched shut and his eyes wide he had been doing pretty well; Far better than when they watched ‘The Thing’ last year. The first story had been about a woman who had murdered her father in a fit of madness while icing his Father’s Day cake. In the flash back that had played out the old man was viciously slamming his cane against the table. It made a horrible whipping sound as it slammed through the air and its echo filed the room. “I WANT MY CAKE! WHERE’S MY CAKE BEDELIA YOU BITCH!” With each crash of the cane Raphael flinched just a little more. His hand grabbed the nearest thing to him out of reflex and that thing happened to be Leonardo’s thigh. It had made the eldest jump but Raph had not noticed. His eyes were glued to the screen and his face was a solid statue of pure anticipation. He smiled, rubbed the back of his brother’s hand and peeled it off his thigh. He let it rest in his palm for the rest of the story.

The next two stories had been good and Raphael even remained calm through them. Although he had now noticed he was in fact holding his brothers hand he let it slide. Mainly this was because he didn’t have the guts to let it go and after all, it would be even more embarrassing to let go and grab onto it a second time if something else happened in the film.

In the third tale something was locked in a crate under the stairs... something horrible. Halfway through Raphael leaned into his brother’s side, completely unaware, when there was a build up in the story. The man who had discovered it, was leading his annoying wife to the staircase in hopes the savage thing would rip her to shreds. Mikey’s “Don’t do it!” was barely auditable over the blood that rushed in Raphael’s ears. He slowly tucked himself against Leonardo’s plastron. Leo moved Raphael’s hand from his right to his left, and slipped his now free arm around the perfect curve of Raph’s carapace. It reached around and rested comfortably on the flesh between shell and plastron. He slowly traced soothing lines up and down that bit of skin in hopes to comfort his sibling. Wherever it had an effect of not was lost on him.

It had been the last story that truly got him. If there was one thing he hated most it was bugs, but if there was one thing he hated more than the average bug it was a cockroach. He sympathised heavily with the victims struggle in the final tale aptly named “They’re Creeping up on You”. It detailed the horrifying struggles of an old scientist with a bug phobia warding off an army of creepy crawlies that appeared out of nowhere. Raphael cringed the entire film but nothing could prepare him for the ending: The still body, mouth closed and the ugly rise and fall of his chest. The way the rib cage cracked and the skin split and a sea of roaches crept out.

Raphael’s knees were like jelly when everyone headed off to bed at the end of the evening. The ending tale had noticeable aged him ten years or so. Leo still softly held his hand at the bottom of the staircase. “Are you going to be okay tonight?” Raph nodded but Leo knew he was just trying to keep up his bravado. The storm drains were filing up tonight and it filled the sewer pipes with various noises that caught his attention. Mikey creeping up behind Raph in the kitchen eerily humming the film’s theme song didn’t help either. “Okay then.” But when Leo tried to move Raphael just squeezed his hand harder and ended up being pulled along with his big brother. “You can sleep with me tonight if it’s too bad?” that caught his attention. With an irritated glare he snapped his head towards Leo’s and snatched his hand away. “I aint’ scared!” Leo smiled but held his hands up either side of his head in defence. “I didn’t say you were Raphael.” His plastron felt warm as he fondly watched Raph stomp off to his room as if trying to prove a point. Donatello was behind him laughing. He was still laughing at it when he lent forward onto Leo’s shell, gave him a small hug and wished him a good night’s sleep. Mikey requested a tuck in and a special big brother kiss on the forehead that Leonardo just could not refuse. It did not take him long to fall asleep when he got into his own bed but Raphael lay awake with wide ghostly eyes. Using his left foot he pushed off the wall and rocked the hammock till he fell asleep.

 

⌘

 

It was a nightmare like no other. He was running down a vast space of time in fear that if he stopped he’d never get to the end. But then, like in many dreams, the ground beneath him fell and he fell with it. He screamed but no noise came out. He rotated forwards in the air and begun to fall head first.  There was a dark pit below and the closer he got to it, the more the pit seemed to be moving, wriggling, **_creeping_**. Thousands on top of thousands of red segmented centipedes crawled on top of one another searching for something else to crawl onto. The pitter-patter of each clawed leg was deafening in Raphael’s ears. His vision centred onto it, fear overcoming and his realised he was about to fall into the slithering pile. He screamed at the wrong moment, falling right into the pit open mouthed. He tried to close his beak in time but failed. A centipede was half caught in his mouth and he’d accidently beaten into the soft flesh between the shells segments. Grey slush spluttered out of it and down his throat. He automatically threw up, but the insect blocked the pukes path and crawled deeper into his mouth. The others swarmed him and covered him until he was no longer visible.

Suddenly it was all gone. He was rocking back and forth and there were no swarming centipedes crawling over him. Instead strong arms where wrapped around him and he was cushioned against a warm plastron. “Shssss baby it’s okay.” It was Leo. Leo was holding him. Raphael let out a strangled cry. He didn’t open his eyes at all in fear he was still asleep. His brother’s head was wedged against his neck, softly nuzzling and kissing. “Shssssss, it’s okay.” Leo squeezed tightly, his fingers digging into the soft parts of Raphael’s stomach. “L-leo.... I can’t breathe...!” he wheezed. When he turned to face his eldest brother he froze in pure terror. Leo’s eyes where white and pupil-less. His face cracked into a wicked grin and a soft manic sigh escaped his lips as he tried to tear into Raphael’s abdomen.

He wailed and tried to thrash away, elbowing and back punching Leo wherever he could. He managed to shake him off but when he tried to run away Leo grabbed onto his ankle and pulled him down. He feel face first into the concrete ground, rolled to the left and kicked and screamed and kicked until his foot was encased into something soft and mushy. Unable to keep his eyes shut he looked down and instantly started to cry. The top of Leo’s head had caved in and Raphael’s foot had fallen into it. The contents of his head spilled and oozed around his ankle. It was as if both the skull and skin had been rotten. As if he’d been dead for years. Whatever was left of his face still curved into the ghoulish grin. It let out a high pitched cackle _“HE HE HE HE!!!”_ like the cloaked skeleton that told five horrible tales.

For a long while Raphael sobbed and stared at the rotten flesh unable to pull away. All he could hear was the terrifying, mocking tone of the Creep’s giggles and his own pitiful wailing. Then there was a violent noise. Something horrible and the first image that came to mind was a giant vertebrae cracking clean down the middle. His chest shuddered. His eyes slowly moved from Leo’s grin to the back of his shell. The sound happened again, louder and harsher than before, like a skeletal cane cracking down onto Leo’s shell. One of the hexagon patterns on Leo’s shell split open and from it a sea of black cock-roaches erupted.

 

⌘

 

Leonardo was awoken by the blood curdling screams of Raphael. He rushed to the bedroom, beating his other brothers by a mile. When he opened the door he saw Raph had fallen out of the hammock and landed on his side. His limbs thrashed outwards and he sobbed unintelligible words. Leonardo grabbed him and forced him up into a sitting position. Bringing Raphael out of a night terror was no easy business. Don and Mikey stood worried in the doorway but eye contact with Leo got them moving near immediately. Mikey ran into the room and sat on the other side of Raph, grabbing his arms and gently rubbed them up and down. Don rushed downstairs to get some water.

It was a long ten minutes until Raph calmed down but even then his eyes kept searching the room for something that simply never was. Every now and then he’d let out a shuddering breath and Leo would gently kiss his temple and softly hum. Mikey and Don, after giving him water, left for their rooms safe in the knowledge Leo could handle this by himself from now on.

“Come on you,” he smiled softly and rubbed his palm against his cheek, “Let’s get you to bed.” They went to Leo’s room after that and Raphael frantically regurgitated everything he could remember from his nightmare. He made a big show of locking the bedroom door and this seemed to relieve Raphael a great deal. “It was ‘orrible.” His eyes were sore and still wet.

“I know.”

“And you were... you were...”

“Hey hey, I’m here. I’m right in front of you and nothing has happened to me. There’s no bugs, no canes and I’m definitely not a zombie. See?” he lent forward, tucked Raphael into his bed and softy kissed his forehead. Raphael let out a soft chuckle and Leo was grateful he wasn’t upset with the over-protective affection he was offering. Despite their dynamic, Raphael seemed to always hate being cooed or coddled like a younger brother, but nightmares were the exception. “That’s the wrong kiss.” He moaned and Leonardo’s face stretched into a cheeky smile.

“Oh? Is that so?”

“Yea. That’s _Mikey’s_ kiss, not _my_ kiss.”

“And what would your kiss be?” he teased, climbing into bed next to his brother. Raphael chuckled and sniffled as he turned onto his side. He snuggled his plastron flush against his brothers. Closing his eyes he lent forward for a kiss; beak to beak. It was soft and gentle and loving. And when Raphael pulled away he half expected the coldly icy stare and wicked grin. He was not disappointed when he saw the soft smile of a more than tired turtle. “That’s _my_ kiss.” He announced smugly and Leo’s face broke into another cheeky grin.

After a few more kisses Raph fell into a comfortable slumber. Leo tucked him under his chin and closed his eyes too, confident Raphael would not dream of bad things again tonight. Yet it was still a crisp autumn night, a week from Halloween. The storm drains were flooding and the sewer pipes were filled with eerie sounds that sounded other-worldly. And from the dark of Raphael’s room something crawled out of the open doorway, as if searching for something. Its antennae twitched and it’s oil black segmented shell rattled. Something reached out and grabbed the deadly cock-roach. A green and grey three fingered hand. The brown fabric cuff on its wrist was well worn and its skin looked like sagging leather that was beginning to rot. The flesh on its fingers fell off as the cock-roach struggled to break free. There was a loud crunch as teeth sunk into its pulsing body and a tearing noise as the creature ripped it’s head from its accompanying limbs.

Peering out from a crack in the bedroom door The Creep crunched and munched with a grin. It stared at the opposite bedroom door with blank, white, pupil-less eyes and waited patiently in hope it’s victim might return the following night.

In hopes it’d have a sixth horrible tale to tell.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot lately in the spirit of Halloween to finish both my current stories and write a really ooky-spooky story that I'll happily be sharing soon! I was so full of muse I've spent the last few hours writing this and I have no idea how this happened. I wanted to write some fluff and something creepy and I was listening to the CREEPSHOW soundtrack and wha-la! Presto this fanfic was born! Hope you enjoy this. I would appreciate any comment you decide to leave. :)
> 
> This fan fiction is inspired by the nostalgic feelings I have from watching CREEPSHOW when I was but a young child. It scared the Jesus outta me and I feel in love with it. It is honestly a fantastic horror anthology (directed by George A. Romero and written by Stephan King). While most of the stories scared me, the one that frightened me the most was the final story mentioned in this fic, "They're Creeping Up On You". The visual graphics are terrifying and as a kid it was my first introduction to a cock-roach. Luckily I live in London and have never seen one. Honestly the last story would always get to me! I would highly recommended this film if you are looking for something scary this Halloween!
> 
> I also changed the rating from M to T because i felt it's not that spooky! Anyway I hope I managed to deliver a good balance of fluff and creep!


End file.
